Silver Kitsune
by wonderwishwander
Summary: Once there were many of us, now my kit and I are the only ones of our kind left. He pursues us, wanting, needing my power, but I cannot, I will not let him have it.
1. The Beginning

Wind raged and howled as it whipped through the trees, and the rain slashed down on the small hut; mercilessly pounding against the walls and roof. Inside sat a woman and a child, both quietly eating a warm meal. Across from them a crackling fire blazed, casting its warmth and light around the room. As the light flickered and danced it cast a mirage of shadows over the home's occupants. The woman glowed with immortal radiance as the light played on her hair, highlighting the crimson red color mixed with raven black, and softly tanned skin only to get caught in the azure depths of her sparkling eyes. Beside her, the young boy with fiery red hair reflected childish innocence as he ate his rice and miso; the light also playing along his features, reflecting in his grass green eyes and twirling along the same tanned skin as the woman who sat gracefully beside him.

Suddenly looking up from his meal, the young child looked at his mother with a troubled frown.

"Mama, when'll papa get home?"

For a moment the woman looked startled, and then a sad smile settled on her face.

"Soon I hope, I know he's been gone for a while Shippo, but a war can't be won in a day." She replied solemnly.

A large pout formed on his face as he crossed his little arms over his chest.

"But I want him home now! He's been gone two years, an' I think that's long enough!" He cried furiously

"Oh baby, I know I know." The mother comforted softly as she pulled her child into her arms.

"But we do get letters, and he said that he'll be home soon in his last one."

"Mama that was three months ago! I don't think papa is ever coming back!" Shippo cried as he pushed his face into her chest.

Kagome sighed as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Two years was a long time. More tears escaped her dazzling and sad eyes as she realized once again that her love and mate may never return home.

'Oh Youko come home, please…'

Not far from the sad home, lay an army camp. Inside the camp sat the victors of the Southern War. Loud laughter and rambunctious yells echoed through camp mixed with lively music. Soldiers were celebrating and drinking to their hearts content, womanizing and dancing until they passed out. All of this surrounded one large, black tent at the centre of the camp. The man responsible for the army sat inside, slowly sipping wine.

"Lord Naraku, we have succeeded in our mission, are you not pleased?"

"Yes Kagura, I am very pleased but not entirely. My mission was to destroy all of the Kitsune's whether they are red, blue, black or silver."

"And we killed them all; the Southern Lands are no longer in their control. Besides there are no silver fox's left, so why did you vow to kill them too?"

"Ha! You think that demons as powerful as the Silver Kitsune's could be wiped out so easily? No, Kagura, there is one left and I have just the man who will tell me where she is."

"Lord Naraku that cannot be true! She disappeared years ago, nobody would know her whereabouts."

The evil lord regarded his spawn with glinting red eyes. She seemed to be so cunning in battle yet so simple minded in tactics.

"Kagura, you have forgotten my strengths. I have indeed captured her mate and he will tell us where she is."

As he said this two large snake demons dragged in a battered man and threw him down before their lord.

"Kukuku, Youko Kurama, we meet at last!" Naraku cackled.

The man in front of him looked up with glowing amber eyes.

"Go to hell." He growled out, his white hair shaking violating as he tried to lunge at the dark lord.

"Why Youko, no need for such hostility, I only need one little bit of information from you."

"I'll never tell you anything! Especially where my mate is!"

Naraku frowned as he rested his chin on his hand. This Kitsune was spirited, but breakable nonetheless.

"Then I'll just have to force it out of you!" Naraku replied sinisterly as he took a menacing step towards his prisoner.

"Shippo darling, wake up, we have to go!" Kagome gently shook her son.

"Mama was' going on?" He groggily asked.

His beautiful mother was hurrying about the small hut, gathering a few belongings.

"We need to get to safety, Naraku is searching for us!"

That got his attention and the kit quickly jumped up, ready to help his mother.

"What should I bring Mama?"

"Bring your illusion toys and some clothes, hurry up now!"

The two bustled about, grabbing this and that, packing up a big traveling pack and a little one.

"Mama, how do you know?"

Pausing for a moment, Kagome sighed and looked down at her kit.

"Your father sent me a message last night, he's….Naraku has him…and they're coming after us…"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she explained this to her son. Kagome knew that her mate would probably not survive in Naraku's grasp and she knew that he would die to protect them. In his telepathic message, he had told her everything about Naraku and his capture. He had also told her how much he loved them and how they should head to the Western lands where they would be safe. In that message, two lovers and mates had said goodbye.

"We will be safe in the west; Lord Sesshomaru will never let Naraku cross into his lands." She said, steeling herself for the journey ahead, "Are you ready Shippo?"

"Yes Mama."

"The let's go."

So the two set out for the western lands, with a brutal enemy and a tortured loved one at their heels.


	2. Running

Two days into their journey, Kagome felt something within her painfully snap. The force was so strong it sent her to her knees and her hands to her chest, tears running down her anguished face.

"Mama! Mama! What's wrong?" her son cried fearfully.

"It's your father, Shippo…he's alive but barely…" Kagome managed to choke out, fearing her next words, "He's dying."

Pulling her sobbing kit into her arms, mother and child sat there, both mourning the pain and suffering inflicted on Youko. Minutes, maybe hours passed before the tears subsided and Kagome managed to pull herself out of the haze of despair. They had lingered far too long and she could feel the aura of evil at their backs, pressing closer.

"Shippo, we must hurry. They have picked up our trail and are getting close." Kagome stood up, holding Shippo in her arms.

"We will live for your father; he has made a great sacrifice for our lives my darling. Now hold on...this may feel a bit strange but it is a much faster way to travel."

With that, Kagome pulled forth her powers, long hidden by self-inflicted barriers, and reached out towards the west.

"Hold on tight okay Shippo? This is a lot different than your father's orb."

Her kit looked up at her and nodded. He was ready.

Smiling down at her son, Kagome closed her eyes and pinpointed the Western Keep. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and disappeared. 

* * *

The moment the barriers surrounded her powers dropped, Youko felt his spirits lighten. His mate was formidable at half-strength, but now, she was unstoppable.

"My Lord…what was that?" Kagura questioned in awe.

Hands clenching to fists, Naraku growled low in his throat and turned suddenly to the Kitsune tied up at his feet.

"So she's more than what she seems…kukuku…you're little mate has a lot of power, Kurama. Maybe instead of killing her when I find her, I'll keep her for myself. "

Youko snarled and fought against his restraints. His mate's power had begun to feed him through their bond; healing him and restoring his strength.

Laughing, Naraku slapped him across the face, throwing him back onto the ground.

"You are weak, Kitsune. You think you can fight against those restraints? They were made for you. Made to keep your powers at bay and leave you weak and defenceless like a human." He spat out, "You will not live to see your mate. Her and her powers are mine."

Growling furiously, Youko bowed his head. He had to bid his time, be careful and continue to let his mate's power heal him. These bonds had been made for him but not for her and he's be damned if he let this monster anywhere near his mate.

"Kagura! Get the men together now! We have a Kitsune to catch!" Naraku barked out his orders, grinning menacingly. She may be running for the Western Lands, but he wouldn't let that stop him. Western Lord or not, that woman and her powers would be his.


	3. Western Keep

Something tingled at the edge of his senses. It was an itch he couldn't scratch and it was coming closer. Not moving very quickly but it was big and dark, seemingly engulfing everything it touched.

"Jaken."

"Yes m'lord?" His scaly retainer knelt humbly at his feet.

"What news from the South?"

Looking up with bulbous yellow eyes, Jaken's lip quivered slightly. "N-nothing yet m'lord, no word from Lord Kurama or our scouts."

One fine silver brow arched regally, "It had been months Jaken."

Dropping his head to the floor, Jaken squaked out, "I know m'lord, I'm very sorry sir, I will have scouts sent out this very minute!"

"Hn."

Turning back to the parchment laid before him, Sesshoumaru began his recount of his castles expenditures. The local villages had been prospering as of late which allowed him to supply some of the outer laying villages with food for the winter. Though it was midsummer, preparations had begun early this year due to the war ripping apart the South. Their usual suppliers from the South had been cut off almost three years ago and Sesshoumaru had been working to replace those losses.

Just as he moved onto the next parchment, the strangest sensation washed over him. It was like the air was being sucked out of his lungs and he was surrounded with warmth. Then it hit him. Power. Pure and possibly the strongest aura he had felt in years.

In the blink of an eye, he was up and crossing the courtyard in long even strides. The alarm bells were already ringing and his soldiers line the upper walls.

"My Lord! We are at your command." His third general stood at the ready, waiting for his orders.

Sesshoumaru climbed the wall and looked out over his lands. No armies, no monsters or demons graced his vision. Whatever it was, it was powerful and hidden.

The pressure grew suddenly, his lungs constricting and forcing some of the soldiers to their knees. Something was coming but what?

"Stand your ground!" He roared, "You are warriors of the West!"

The aura was closer now, almost at the gates but he could see nothing. His soldiers were shifting uneasily, fearing such invisible power.

Just as it felt like the air would implode, the feeling went away. Air returned to his lungs and his eyes narrowed. A woman and her kit stood a few feet away from the main gate, having appearing out of nowhere. She looked very familiar but it was her scent that hit him.

It was the calm after a thunderstorm. The ground wet with warm rain and the light scent of flowers floating into the air again.

'Kurama.' He would recognize the Kitsune's scent anywhere but this was not the Southern Lord standing in front of his gate.

"Mama that was amazing! Why don't you travel like that all the time? And you're so powerful! You feel like you're strong than daddy!" A little voice chirped, carried across the wind to his ears.

"Because my son, it takes a lot of energy to travel that far…short distances are nothing, but from the South to here is over a month's time." The woman smiled gently, her body drooping from exhaustion.

Sesshoumaru had heard that voice before…once a very long time ago when he had been at the coronation ceremony for Youko; but the exact memory seemed to escape him.

He was pulled from his musings by his soldiers taking up their arms and his third general calling out to the woman at the gate.

"State your name and your business or be gone! You are trespassing on the Western Lands woman!"

Stepping forward shakily but surely, the woman raised her head and answered in her clear, ringing voice.

"My name is Kagome, Lady of the Southern Lands and this is my son Shippo, Prince of the Southern Lands. We seek refuge from the one called Naraku."

A quiet murmur ran through his soldiers, this was a bad omen. As his general was about to reply, Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

"Lady Kagome, you are welcomed." With that he nodded to his general who signaled for the gate to be opened.

"Thank-you My Lord."

Kagome held her head high and placed her son beside her on the ground. Together they walked through the gates of the Western Keep, away from the darkness at their backs.

Inside the courtyard, Lord Sesshoumaru stood waiting for them. His face cold and impassive, his stance regal and intimidating. As Kagome stepped forward, he inclined his head slightly and spoke in his deep, commanding voice.

"My retainer will ready rooms for the both of you, if you will follow this Sesshoumaru to the study."

Abrupt and to the point. Just like her mate had described him.

"I thank-you Lord Sesshoumaru, if you will lead the way?"

Nodding once, the cold Western Lord turned on his heel and strode away without a glance back.

"Mama…" Her kit looked up at her uncertainly, eyeing the guards and soldiers that stood high above them on the walls, watching.

"Shhhh, it's alright my son. We are safe here. Come, I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru has questions that need to be answered."

With that, Kagome pulled her son back into her arms and followed the Western Lord into the castle, a heavy weight settling further on her heart. Her mate was now all but lost to her and the evil that held him captive was on the verge of winning.

Once inside the privacy of his study, Sesshoumaru turned to study the woman who claimed the title of Southern Lady. She was small in stature, her body curved in the right places and her long black hair was pulled into a braid tossed carelessly over her shoulder. Her kit had a shock of bright red hair, green eyes watching him warily. Both wore simple clothing, well-made but worn and lightly stained. Her eyes seemed to pierce through him as he appraised her and her kit, patiently waiting for him to begin his line of questioning.

"Your appearance here leads me to conclude the South has fallen." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied, never breaking eye contact, "It is a long story, perhaps we may sit? My son is weary of traveling and teleporting across such a distance is taxing."

Sesshoumaru nodded his face impassive but inside he was surprised.

'She is able to teleport? From the Southern Lands no less…Hn'

"Thank-you Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome settled herself gracefully on the pillows placed in front of his desk, allowing her son to settle close beside her.

"I'm sure as you know, a foreigner named Naraku landed on the Southern shores almost four years ago now. It was but him and a woman he claimed was his sister, Kagura. They had come from far away, or so they said; but it was my belief and that of my…my mate, that they had come from China." A brief flash of pain was quickly disguised and the regal bearing of a Lady replaced it yet Sesshoumaru did not miss it.

"They lived together in a small hut in one of our fishing villages for a few months before they disappeared. Nobody had seen or heard them leave, but their small ship had disappeared too. We assumed they had decided to return from whence they came but we were sorely mistaken. Six months later, the first attack occurred. Itoshima was the southernmost port as I'm sure you know. It was also the beginning of our trade route to the Middle East. It happened so quickly that my mate was barely able to respond. By the time our forces arrived it was too late; Itoshima had been taken and barricaded. Naraku was to blame. He led a force of men and demons, not all from Japan, and threatened my mate to relinquish hold over the South or face war. My mate of course would not back down and that was how the war began. We still do not know how Naraku managed to amass such an army in a short time but I believe he may be using some sort of mind control. Many of his soldiers seem almost lifeless, manipulated like puppets."

Kagome sighed and shook her head sadly, the Western Lords attention still on her, she continued.

"Before we knew what was happening, Naraku had taken over most of the Southern Lands. Our council had been dissolved, my mate ordering them to take as many as they could from the surrounding villages and escape to our hidden stronghold. Naraku did not follow them; he was determined to destroy us. My mate and a remaining force barricaded to Southern Keep while my son and I left with our records and most important artifacts."

At this Sesshoumaru interrupted, "You did not stay to fight with your mate?" His tone disapproving, judging her.

"He ordered me to leave. I had no choice."

Understanding dawned on Sesshoumaru. Orders given by ones mate, especially if that mate is the Alpha, cannot be broken.

"You did not want to leave"

Kagome looked down, her eyes sad. Shippo crawled into her lap.

"No. I did not want to leave."


End file.
